The Sun Will Shine
by susha1987
Summary: After Breaking Dawn: The Volturi are returning to Forks just as everything seems to be settling down. Bella and Edward are constantly on edge and even Renesmee is at risk. Better summary inside; please read! CANON PAIRINGS. Way better than it sounds!
1. Conflict

**Well, I'm back. I _know_ I have a ton of stories left completely unfinished and so obviously uploading a new beginning of another shouldn't be my first priority. However, that's exactly what I have made it. For my faithful readers, I am sure you remember my ranting over my completely idiotic computer. Well...it crashed and with it my documents were lost. Thankfully, my favorite Uncle happens to be working on getting them back for me; did I mention he was my _favorite?_ XD **

**Currently I'm stuck on my older '98 which seems set on freezing every five minutes just to make me miserable. While going through my older documents though, I discovered this lone story and after reading through it I decided that I could at least upload this much for you all. I don't want to continue writing the other stories because I have already written them up to their final chapters on my old database and the thought of having to completly rewrite them is utterly heart-breaking. **

**So I'm hoping that you can all just hang in there and enjoy this story in the meantime. ****Summary: We all know that Bella's luck couldn't possibly alter so completely that nothing bad would ever happen in her life after the Volturi left Forks in Breaking Dawn. -At least, that's what I believe. So what would happen to our favorite couple when the Volturi make a return visit and are set on taking away the heart of the Cullen family? With their strong ties and family bonds, we can only expect the worse. But of course, they would fight to get this person back until their dying days as long as it meant they could finally be happy again. So who have the Volturi come to claim and what will come from their unexpected addition to their guard; nothing good, of course! Yes, I'm fully aware that I _still_ suck at summaries, but if you've come this far, it wouldn't kill you to read on. Trust me, it's truly better than I've made it sound. ****Alice****: **

* * *

_The conditions outside was ideal. Wind blew lightly and water splayed from the grey clouds above. There would be no sun today and hiding indoors wouldn't have to be a possibility for us._ Darkened clouds were just beginning to blow in, signaling the calm before the storm and I knew my vision was soon to come spot on. I drew myself back to the present, disregarding my own plans for the day that I was sure to make.

I glanced around the room quickly, peering at all the clothing I had lying around, trying to find something better suited for Bella's stature. I intended on helping her to prepare an exceptional evening with Edward, but her clothing seemed to be the hardest part to mull over. I already knew Edward would insist that she looked superior in anything but there had to be something that he would rather…something dark blue, perhaps?

A knock on the door pulled me from my contemplation and I shook my head, resigned. Bella would just have to settle on something for herself, I knew she wouldn't agree with anything I picked in spite of of my hopes.

"Come in, Bella." As I said this, the door crept open and Bella slid through. Her eyes instantaneously doubled over in size as she took in the room and her expression was almost comical-almost, because this was still a grave decision to be made. How she ever survived without me I would never know.

"I didn't know we were planning a fashion show, Alice." How funny. Like she'd let me dress her up in the first place...Although, that wasn't one idea I was soon to forget either; who knew, maybe one day my sister-in-law would have a change of heart...

"It wouldn't matter if we were, you don't like the clothing I pick for you." I pouted. She sighed, no doubt preparing herself for an onslaught of my complaints, but I still had other plans to be made. "I'm not going to argue today; you can pick what you wear, but you could at least let me help you narrow it down with you." I insisted.

"Can't you just look into the future or something? I can't possibly go through all this clothing and still make it out unscathed." She mused. Unscathed? What, now the clothing would attack her? Although, I wouldn't put it past Bella to find a way...

"Real funny Bella. I can't look into the future for it because you have to first decide on a piece of clothing and since you clearly haven't decided…"I let my voice drift off suggestively and Bella stepped closer to the bed, her eyes taking in the navy satin shirt that lay there. Her hands drifted over it momentarily and her eyes gleamed at something that she thought of as she considered it.

"What if I wore this shirt? What do you see, then?" She asked, her eyes still gleaming and I was certain she had ideas of her own for the future.

I gasped as I was allowed a vision, though I doubted this was of Bella's intentions. _Robes, long, dark, robes drifted closer and encircled...There was nowhere to run…nowhere to hide…and Bella was in the heart of it. _How the hell did this girl ever make it this long with her luck? Leave it to Bella to be in the center of the Volturi's progression. I shuddered at the endless possibilities of what could come from it.

"It was _that _bad? Well…What about this red one? What do you see now?" Bella asked, and I knew what I saw this time. It was her, _dressed in a ruby red shirt that scooped down to her chest suggestively_ and I watched as _Edward's eyes drifted downwards and then he pulled himself back, looking into Bella's eyes, smiling mischievously. _

I truthfully wanted this result for them, but I knew that it wasn't Bella's choice in clothing that had manipulated the previous vision, it was something more and this conclusion probably wasn't going to happen for them.

I shook my head furtively, trying with much difficulty to disguise my full-blown terror; the Volturi were coming back and I didn't understand their reasoning other than to harm Bella. But, how could they harm her? She hadn't done anything in the wrong, for god's sake!

"Obviously my decisions have awful outcomes, so why don't you just pick something for me instead?" Bella suggested. She scanned the room carefully considering the remains of clothing, before her eyes finally settled back onto me.

I could tell now that Bella was seeing me, she wasn't just guessing as to what my visions had been for her clothing, she was seeing through my mask and understanding that something was in fact, wrong.

Her position drifted into a downward stance and again she scanned the room, but with new meaning. "Alice?"

"It's not here…There isn't danger here." _Yet_. I wanted to tell her to take Renesmee and run. I wanted to tell Bella that she needed to leave right this second but I knew that it would take years of convincing for her to finally even consider leaving us all behind.

She settled back into her usual position, slightly more relieved and then asked, "Where? Where is the danger, Alice? What's wrong?"

I couldn't alarm Bella with the idea that the Volturi were coming back. I knew instantly that she would be terrified for Renesmee, fearing they would take her away and though I had the same fear, it felt wrong; something was telling me that this had nothing to do with Renesmee.

"It's nothing. Some of Jasper's old friends will be visiting and it caught me off guard…that's all." I tried. Bella's eyebrows lifted and I knew that she didn't believe me for a second, but she didn't press it either.

"Then I should probably let you talk to Jasper so that you can tell him of their visit…." Bella proposed as she inched closer to the door. I nodded, but I was still confused.

Where was the Bella I knew? Why wasn't she asking me more about my vision? Why wasn't she bargaining with me so that she might get more out of me? I wanted to check into her future and see what she was planning, but all I could see was glimpses of the Volturi as they passed through the dense forestry.

* * *

Bella had left the house in search of Renesmee and Jacob. I knew she remained uncertain as to their safety but I still had no way of explaining what I had just seen, without causing her further worry. She was my sister and my best friend, I wouldn't be so willing to lose her; I had to find a way around this.

I couldn't understand the meaning behind my vision; the flowing robes as the closed in on us was perplexing in its meaning.

What was most confusing though, was why the Volturi would come from her. Aro had seen Bella's potential long before she had ever taken to our life and yet, the last time he had seen her, he hadn't tried to bargain with her to join them. Why was it so important that she be taken away from us now?

The first conclusion would appear that they were planning a surprise attack against us. If they took away our shield, we would be at their mercy. But what they couldn't possibly understand was that they were taking more than our shield; a much loved, devoted, mother, daughter, wife, and sibling to this family.

The only other possibility that I could muster, would be that _they_ needed her shield. Perhaps if they were under attack they would want her ability, but then again, she wasn't the only shield possible. There would have to be something more singular to Bella that would draw them to her; thus the latter option.

"Edward," I called. My voice rang with undying clarity, but even I could hear the slight tremble inflicted. Within only a second's consideration he stood before me, his expression full of concern.

"Alice, what is it?" I knew that he was prone to overreact, but there was something more promising in telling him then leaving him to figure it out on his own. What other option did I have, when he was the only other person who could see the vision just as clearly as I had?

"It's the Volturi," I murmured, "They're coming back to Forks."

Edward growled at the memory of their previous visit and he wasn't the only one who felt hostile at the reminder. "What do they want?" He asked through clenched teeth. I could almost hear the snap of them as I explained quickly.

"They're not coming to harm. Aro has decided to come to claim Bella. They're going to take her with them and there's nothing we can do to keep her with us." Edward's jaw jutted out in defiance and his eyes turned to stone.

"He's _not_ going to take her away from me. I would hardly stand by and watch them take her." He hissed.

"That's what I was afraid of." If the Volturi wanted Bella it wouldn't be difficult for them to get past our coven of five to get to her.

"Alice, you can't honestly say you are resigned to this! How could you be? What is it that they want from her? What do you _see?_" He gripped my shoulders tightly, urging me to try again and my eyes glazed over though, not without some reluctance.

* * *

_'Aro, you have asked for my compliance in this and though I have offered just such, I will not be so cooperative without some level of compensation.'_

_'Ah, Antonio; I was wondering when you might ask for something more. What is it that you fancy? …That shiny car that you've been eying, perhaps?'_

_'Not likely. I can make do without one. Your objective was to tear the Cullens apart was it not?'_

_'Well…yes.'_

_'Then why not do things my way? What I ask is that I can have the mind-reader's mate. She can't resist me if I wish I her to want me. This would tear them apart, would it not?'_

_'You ask for the girl? Isabella? That does make for a good plan, indeed. Perhaps one day you will have a seat next to me rather than Caius; he really is annoying sometimes. Brilliant! If that is all that you ask, you may have her.' _

* * *

I shook my head, working to clear my thoughts and was brought back to the present.

"She will _not_ be his. I don't care what I have to do, I will make her safe. She doesn't _want_ to be with him; how could she?" Edward's grasp on my shoulders grew tighter and I winced though he didn't seem to notice. His irritation seemed more to his self-doubt rather than the impending arrival of the Volturi and I wondered how he could still have such deficient confidence in Bella's love for him.

_"Edward, we don't have a choice; we can't run from this."_ I concluded mentally. Yes, he was right, I was resigned to this fate, but I sure as hell would fight to the end to get her back.

"Alice?" Bella called as she peeked through my door. She gasped before appearing at Edward's side, "Edward, what are you doing? She's _wincing_ for God's sake!" Bless Bella and her timing. If anyone could calm him, surely it would be her.

"Bella…" Edward sighed before releasing me. Instead, he snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Bella's eyes widened as she looked back at me, probing me for answers.

There were a million words bubbling up to the surface but I had to keep myself restrained. Edward was the only one that could explain his worries to her; it wasn't my place and even if I chose to, Renesmee and Jacob had decided to return home-guessing rightly that we would come looking for them soon.

"This isn't for me to tell." I explained, "Edward will clarify everything, but right now Renesmee and Jacob will be coming in; let's not get them worried over nothing." I whispered.

Sure enough the front door creaked open, "We're back!" Renesmee's voice trilled from the bottom of the stairs. Bella cleared her throat, "We'll be down in just a second."

I could tell that it was hard for her to disentangle herself from Edward but when she finally managed she ran down the stairs, smiling at Jacob as he played absently with a stand of Renesmee's hair.

* * *

**Well now you got some insight into my much older stories; my dreadfully awful stories...But after reading it over I realized there was still much more that I could do with this. The next chapter will be out later tonight no doubt, so you can have a better idea of how the story will sound because I can garuntee that it will be more slowly paced and better edited than this first one because I am completely rewriting this one. What more can I do with my time? I feel like I _need_ to write so I've officially made this my next big project. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I can't wait to write this from my newer experiences in writing because I can already see just how much more this will improve. ALSO:**

**Thanks to everyone who has kept up with my stories. I truly appreciate all of your kind words and I _will _update them within the next week. I love you guys! I'm only sorry it's taken me so long to upload even this suckish chapter... **


	2. Perseverance

**As I said I would, I decided to upload Chapter 2 of "The Sun Will Shine." I'm not as proud of it as I had expected I would be, but I've never been proud of my work so this shouldn't surprise me in the slightest. Did you know that the older your computer, the worse the editing systems get? It would seem that that's a given but I hadn't fully comprehended this until I sat down and began to type. It was rather annoying and I can't tell you how many times I read and reread this chapter, but I'm hoping it'll get easier...So, here's the second chapter from Bella's perspective. (My personal favorite to write from)**

* * *

I couldn't believe that even as a vampire this day still dragged on slower than the hour hand on a clock could possibly comprehend. I had made it, mostly surrounding myself with Nessie and Jacob to keep distracted. Hunting had been the most difficult.

It was in our most primitive nature to chase after our prey, but it was challenging considering my own level of apprehension. Believing that someone could come after us, as I did, I was constantly kept on the edge and it was hard for me to consider the blood that seemed necessary to quench my thirst.

Even Jacob had seemed to notice my unusual jumpiness. I knew it frustrated him, but while he was a wolf he couldn't question me and for this, I was thankful. Renesmee both noticed it and shrugged it off, though most likely, she would ambush me with questions once we were truly alone. I loathed the thought of answering her questions when I still had my own left to be answered.

I hadn't realized until only hours later that I had been trying hard to avoid just such situations. Currently, I stood just inside our cottage, standing before the fire though I hardly needed the warmth that it provided me with.

"Bella?" A voice appeared from just behind me and I jumped before coming to the realization that it was only Edward and there was no need for my fear. I settled back into my original position and preyed that he wouldn't ask me to elaborate on my actions. How the hell had I missed his entrance?

He stood before me, his topaz eyes placating before he pulled me to his chest. I sighed as he burrowed into my hair and I wanted nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of eternity.

"I've had you worried all day; haven't I?" He murmured and I shrugged. He didn't know just how 'worried' I had been and I wasn't about to enlighten him either.

"I'm sorry, love. I just needed time to work it all out and I'm afraid that I still haven't been able to do that. I need to explain everything for you so that you don't have to worry quite as much though there is most definitely a need to worry." I nodded, urging him to explain just as thoroughly as he could though I still wasn't ready to move from his hold.

"Alice had a vision of the Volturi returning." I shivered at the reminder of their last visit. Yes, things had gone well enough the last time, but there was no saying what would happen from a second visit. Edward paused briefly, noticing my uneasiness. How was I supposed to make it through his explanation if I shuddered at his first statement?

I felt like slapping myself. If I couldn't handle this then it would only mean he would share less details with me in the long run.

Edward caressed my cheek lightly before continuing, "They're not coming to harm Renesmee or the rest of the family." I lifted my eyebrows; that still still didn't take in the-, "Including the werewolves." He tacked on swiftly. Still, Edward's brief explanation fluidly passed over both him and me and for once, I hadn't failed to notice what he was trying to put off.

"But you and I? They're coming for us?" I questioned. It was a relief to know that our daughter would be safe as well as the Cullens and the werewolves, but I wasn't put at ease either. Where was the justice in this world?

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair before returning it to my face. He was prolonging the moment and though I wanted nothing more than to keep things as they currently were, I knew I needed him to give an explanation.

"Edward?"

"…You. Bella, they are coming for you." I couldn't help myself as a laugh bubbled over. Edward looked down on me, probably wondering where my sanity had gone to and when it would return. He had just told me that the Volturi were coming for me and I believed it to be comical and yet still, it was.

His eyebrows arched in confusion and I rushed to explain, "I really should have been expecting that. Danger-magnet, remember?" I said, as I pointed a finger at my chest. Edward chuckled too and this time I was the one trying to consider its' cause.

"I sure do know how to pick 'em. I swear to you Bella, if we were to bottle up your level of bad-luck we would have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands." And he was right. I truly was a danger- or at least, I sure knew how to attract them. I laughed along with him. I felt tense, but the laughter helped me to shrug it off. I assumed it was the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to me.

"But Edward," I spoke, effectively ending our absurdity, "What is it that they want from me that they can't get elsewhere? What have I done?"

"You have done nothing more than exist." By simply existing I had the most potent blood, fallen in love with a vampire, been attacked by said vampire's brother, hunted my other 'nomadic' vampires, grew to be friends with werewolves and become pregnant with a half human, half vampire child. All of those things came from my being alive, but what did any of that have to do with the current circumstances?

Edward seemed to sense my next question and his body tensed. His eyes turned solid and his jaw clenched. I couldn't help myself as I reached out to trace his expression with my fingers.

"They originally wanted to break our ties as a family. However, when Antonio came along, everything shifted. He wants you in turn for his 'capabilities' and since Aro believes this will still tear us apart, he has approved of this." But, I didn't know Antonio. I couldn't remember ever hearing the Cullens mention him nor anyone else for that matter. Why would he want me? And, how did he believe he was going to achieve this?

"Antonio joined the guard, I'm certain, not to long ago…He can influence people one way or another. It's purely a mental ability but it is potent. Once he has his control, your emotions and actions are no longer your own until he releases you." How did Edward assume so perfectly what I wanted to know? Was I _that_ obvious?  
"No, love. It would seem that when I startled you earlier your need to protect me presented itself. You're in your shield but so am I." _Damn you, Edward. That's not fair!_ He chuckled again and kissed my forehead.

"It may not have been fair, but I truly enjoyed the insight. Thank you. You're so willing to defend me that you don't even notice it when you do. You are _always_ protecting me and right now I feel so defenseless. They want to take you away from me and I'm not ready to lose you."

"Good, because I have no intentions of ever leaving. Incase you haven't realized it, I have a perfectly intact mental shield working for me right now…Sure, it might have its difficulties in restraining itself from hovering over you, but you're the only one that can ever get through."

"Love, I don't doubt your ability in the least. It is more that, I am worried about your protecting me. If they were to try to harm me, honestly, your first reaction would be…? Bella, you can't always protect me and with this in mind, I don't want you to put me first; _ever._ I need nothing more than the assurance of your own safety."

But how could he say this? Of course I would protect him until my dying day and I knew with a fierce certainty that he would return the favor. We were constantly defending each other and it didn't matter if I was at risk because that didn't change my instinct to keep him safe.

All I needed was to keep all the Cullens and the werewolves within the safe confound of my shield and we were all under a level of protection; I wouldn't have to forfeit one thing for another.

"I've already considered that." Edward interrupted my thoughts, reminding me again that he was listening, "And I am certain that it will work but only to an extent. Were they to attack us physically, there is nothing that your shield can do and if they were to threaten you with the loss of my life…I can only imagine the extent at which you would go to keep me safe." I wanted to protest this but he placed a finger on my lips, silencing my rebuttal.

"No Bella. I am only saying this because I truly _can_ imagine this. If the situation were reversed I would stop at nothing to keep you safe and I am quite certain that this applies to your feelings as well. I am only asking that you _don't_ give in to this and let me go if need be."

I couldn't find my voice now as my throat constricted. _Are you insane? I would "never be able to do that!" I wouldn't ever let you go! Do you "truly believe" I am capable of doing that? That my love is any less grand than yours so that I should be able to do so? "Edward, I can't do that." I love you "too much" to even consider it. _In my torrent it became difficult to differentiate between my thoughts and my spoken words as they combined and I was only thankful that Edward seemed to catch their meaning. "I haven't said that. I am simply asking that you stop trying to protect me if it jeopardized your own welfare." I was seething and I could only pin-point this as my still newly affected hormones taking their affect.

"Don't count on it." I muttered as I brushed past him and out the door. Jacob and Renesmee stood just outside and I groaned, wondering what bits of our conversation they had heard. Judging by the wideness of Nessie's eyes and their horror-struck expressions, I assumed they had heard a great deal.

"Jacob, why did you let her stay?" I questioned. Jake opened his mouth to respond though Nessie interrupted before he could begin.

"Like I gave him a choice, mom. Why didn't you tell me? You were so anxious all day and it worried me but I figured you would explain it and when you didn't… I started to wonder…" Renesmee slammed into me snaking her skinny arms around my waist.

"Mom, they can't take you away from us. They can't harm daddy either! You can't let them!" She pleaded and in that moment I solemnly swore that I would try my hardest to prevent anything from happening.

* * *

Once Renesmee finally released me Jacob took her place, holding me in the strong confounds of his arms. His scent which would quite normally appall me now seemed warm and inviting and I clung to him tightly. Neither of us seemed willing to release the other.

Edward emerged from the cottage at my side. His expression looked torn between resentment and sadness. His fingers twitched and I assumed this had something to do with his old need to keep me away from Jake.

I pulled away from him reluctantly and allowed him to return to Renesmee. "I missed doing that," Jacob whispered more to himself than anyone else. Then he spoke with added volume, "The Volturi isn't going to take you anywhere Bells. They'll have to get through the wolves first."

"That won't be necessary. We wouldn't want to involve anyone else that may require shielding as well." Edward interjected and I rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with my shielding Edward. Besides, we're going to need their help anyways and you know it." My voice was low and stern. I wasn't giving him any leeway in this offer. It seemed as though Edward winced at my tone, though I wasn't completely sure.

"You guys can think about it later, the offer's still in place either way." Jacob said, now becoming the peacemaker and as I peered down at Renesmee I could understand why. She didn't need us to argue, she just needed _us._

Edward's hand was extended just beside me though I pretended not to notice this gesture as I wrapped my arms around Renesmee.

"I'm sorry baby girl. We never did get to have our quality time today…would you like to go shopping?" I still loathed the idea shopping, but it was better when I knew that I would be shopping _for_ someone rather than myself.

Renesmee's expression seemed to somehow fall back into place with her usual grin. Even her eyes seemed brighter at the prospect of our quality time. "Daddy, is that okay?" She asked and I finally directed my attention back onto him.

His hand was still semi-extended, his fingers twitching. But it was his hurting expression that took me the most off guard. I hadn't expected my actions to offend him as much as they had. I felt guilty for it but I was still upset and I knew that if I ran into his willing arms I would have lost my side of the argument.

It took all of my control to stay in my place while Edward worked out whatever he was thinking before he finally answered, "The two of you should go enjoy yourselves." He concluded.

And it was here that I almost fell for it. If I were to really consider it though, Edward would spend his time alone trying to convince our family of his side while I was out with Renesmee and again I would lose. It wasn't so much that I wanted this victory, but I did want there to be an understanding of what I was saying.

I looked down at Renesmee thoughtfully, hoping fervently that she would forgive me for what I was about to do.

"Edward, why don't you come with us? We can make this a family outing and who knows; you might actually enjoy yourself as well." I suggested, feigning an eagerness that I knew I didn't have. There would always be times where Edward and I would be positioned with only each other as company; times where Renesmee tried on clothes or simply walked ahead of us.

Edward seemed momentarily surprised by my suggestion and I knew he was trying to calculate its meaning as though I wouldn't ordinarily invite him. Although, he would have been right, because on a normal day, I probably wouldn't have but only because I knew Renesmee enjoyed our mother/daughter time when it was uninterrupted.

This time however, Renesmee seemed giddy with excitement at this suggestion, "Please, please, _please,_ come with us!" She pleaded. And I knew then, that I had won. Edward couldn't tell his daughter no anymore than he could object to me. With the two of us on one side, how could he deny us what we wanted?

"I suppose it would be rather nice to spend time with my two favorite women." He surmised and Renesmee ran forward to hug him as she had done for me when I first came outside.

Edward wrapped her in his arms but his eyes were on me, pleading for reasons I couldn't comprehend. He held out his arm, leaving an allowable amount of space for me to join in and I _wanted_ to. I wanted nothing more than to be close with the two of them but I couldn't; this was their moment.

_"No, this is your chance at bonding. There will be plenty more opportunities for me to join in." _I thought to him and though I knew this still upset him I refused to be so forgiving. He had to have known how foolish he had been in thinking I would ever just _let_ him die.

Jacob looked at me, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. I shrugged in return, hoping that he would recognize this for what it was; surely he had heard our dispute and would catch the meaning for my obstinacy.

"Be nice." He mouthed and I glowered at him. I wasn't a little girl that required reminding of my behavior and I was perfectly capable of deciding just when I would be nice verses, when I wouldn't.

"Have fun shopping," He said to Renesmee, "Make sure to bring me back something special." Edward released our little girl and inched closer to me. Renesmee watched us expectantly before shrugging it off as she began to walk towards the garage.

I nodded towards Jacob before following suit. My feet drug along the ground and as I could see from our shadows Edward was making an effort to keep with my sluggish pace, though I knew he hated to move so leisurely.

I grinned at the grass, green from the overabundance of rain. I knew I was being cruel but Edward was still making an effort and boy did I have to give him credit for it. It was this simple reminder that kept me from pulling away as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

He had to have known that I would be reluctant towards these gestures, but he wasn't willing to give up either. It was his persistency that I valued in this one case. He may not have wanted me to sacrifice myself for him but if I really considered it, I could see his side as well; I wouldn't want him to risk his life for my own, either.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes...I realize that Bella seems unusually stubborn-even for her and also, I am fully aware that she seems a lot more hormal but I have a complete explanation for that. Here goes: Bella is still new to the life of a vampire and being a Newborn her emotions are constantly differing. This isn't the full explanation but this is as far in depth as I'm going so as not to ruin the rest of the chapters soon to be uploaded. **

**-I'm uploading much quicker than ussual because I'm afraid that if I don't post the chapters now, when I get my new computer back I will completely forget about this one. So please please please, review! **


End file.
